


Claimed

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Character Death, Claiming, Feral Behavior, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Relationship(s), Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snyder werewolf pack has been slaughtered. It’s believed that no one survived. That is, until Noah Mayer, an alpha werewolf of the Mayer pack and second-in-command to his father, finds the feral non-talkative Luke Snyder, a beta werewolf who refuses to shift out of his human form and refuses to leave Noah’s side. Noah knows that Luke is his mate but he won’t give Luke a claiming bite until Luke heals enough to talk again. But Luke is not happy with this waiting plan and there are other alphas keen to be his mate, so Noah might not have much time if he wants to make a claim of his own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Huge mad love to sweetiejelly who was so enthusiastic and betaed this brilliantly. Thanks so much <3
> 
> Features a decently-spirited Colonel Mayer. Warning: character deaths are described in the story (as mentioned in the summary), characters who don't actually appear in the story itself though.

 

 

Noah met Luke during a Mayer pack hunt. As soon as Colonel Winston Mayer heard about what had happened to the Snyder pack, he made it clear that he wanted the Snyder land staked out and scoured. Few other packs wanted it, not until after it had been cleared of children's bodies and the overspill of innocent blood. Still, it was months before the Colonel could spare enough pack for the journey. There were always other priorities until at last, a good number of trusted wolves could be spared. The Colonel privately confided to Noah that he'd met Holden Snyder and had liked the other packmaster – he'd been a strong alpha wolf, and rightly proud of his family.

 

 

“Show them respect,” the Colonel ordered Noah just before they both shifted into wolf form. “Don't touch the bodies.”

 

 

But Noah was distracted by something else once he was on Snyder land; there was a very faint smell pulling at him. He focused on it, following the barely-present trail to a small dilapidated storehouse tucked away from view. The other wolves were distracted by the food in the house and farming supplies that could be used at the Mayer compound. The Colonel was growling and barking orders, wanting everywhere checked for scent that could lead to the killers.

 

 

Noah was more interested in the unusual smell. He’d never been so fascinated by a scent before, but it felt incredibly important and tugged at him insistently. The Colonel had always said that a were should follow its instincts, a theory that had always worked in Noah’s experience. It was how Ameera had become part of their lives and their pack. Noah shoved his front paws and then his shoulder against the storehouse door but it was stuck fast. Or locked? Noah growled and kept trying.

 

 

Eventually it gave way and he tumbled inside. The scent grew a little more powerful and amongst the bags of feed and gardening tools, Noah found its source. Curled up in a corner was a man his age, naked and dirty and smelling faintly of fear. That scent should have been much stronger; he must have disguised it somehow. Noah carefully nosed his way forward, not wanting to scare the man, but wanting to be closer, wanting to know more.

 

 

The man growled deep in his throat. His face was hidden and there were claw scratches down his arms. He was definitely a werewolf, but there was something wrong. Noah cocked his head and pushed a little nearer, briefly rubbing a furry cheek against the man’s leg. The man made another noise but it wasn’t a growl, instead he sounded broken.

 

 

Noah made a comforting sound and pressed in, rubbing against the man’s arms and legs, leaving his scent and trying to soothe the stranger, distressed at how upset he was. The man uncurled a little and eyed Noah. Noah stared back – the man was beautiful, even caked in dirt and pain. That feeling of needing to be close was growing inside of Noah and he realized, with a sudden lurch of excitement and disbelief, that this wasn’t an ordinary werewolf – this was his mate.

 

 

The man had to sense it too; he was starting to lean towards Noah, wanting his touch. By his smell, the stranger was a beta and was now reaching out grubby hands to run through Noah’s fur. Noah pushed up against the stranger's ribs, listening carefully to the man’s heartbeat. It was regular but there was something off about the way the man looked around. Noah could sense a disharmony under his skin. Something was very wrong and Noah wanted to fix it.

 

 

He detached himself from the man’s side, prompting wounded unhappy noises tearing at him, and quickly shifted into human form. The man didn’t look startled or scared but sounded happy when Noah approached to wrap arms around him. Something in Noah’s chest settled and he nosed at the man’s hair – under the grime and whatever strange masking agent he was using, he smelled wonderful. He smelled like home.

 

 

There was a howl from the front of the property – the Colonel’s call. He wanted everyone to gather there. Noah got to his feet, gently but firmly pulling the man up with him. He turned to look at him, unsure if the beta could truly understand him.

 

 

“You need to come with me.”

 

 

The man sounded unhappy, glancing around the room like he wanted to stay – how long had he been living on the Snyder property? But he followed Noah out of the storehouse and tucked close to the alpha’s side as they walked, human and naked, to where the hunting party was gathering. The Colonel had shifted back to human form too and was now dressed in fatigues, overseeing the sacks of food and seeds being loaded onto trucks. He turned his head sharply when Noah walked into view.

 

 

“Noah…” Whatever the Colonel had been about to say trailed off when he caught sight of the stranger. Only Noah noticed his father’s shock, it was only visible if you knew to look for the faintest twitching of the eye.

 

 

“Luke Snyder,” the Colonel’s voice was even and steady. “The only Snyder unaccounted for.”

 

 

The bodies were all out of sight, thank God, but the man, Luke, jerked his head up when he heard the name. Noah smiled, small and private, and held him closer. Luke’s whole feral attitude made a lot more sense now; he must have been living on his pack’s land, surrounded by his family’s bodies. Maybe he’d seen them all die too. Noah crooned something comforting and Luke pressed as close as he could.

 

 

The Colonel watched. “You’ve found your mate.”

 

 

The other weres could hear him, which was the point. Noah had to stake his claim now. “I have.”

 

 

The Colonel nodded and ordered everybody not on guard duty to get into the trucks, those guarding would run in wolf-form alongside the vehicles. Noah gave Luke a moment to gaze out at his home, his family’s land, before guiding him to the Colonel’s truck. In the backseat, Luke rested his head on Noah’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around the alpha werewolf like he was afraid Noah would disappear. Noah’s heart broke as he thought about what Luke had been through. With the greatest car, he stroked his fingers through Luke’s matted hair. The Colonel watched in the rearview mirror.

 

 

“He hasn’t talked?”

 

 

Noah shook his head. “Noises but no words. I think he was living there the whole time.”

 

 

“He probably went feral after watching his pack get slaughtered.” The Colonel’s nose twitched. “And he disguised his scent, most likely with the plants growing round here, which kept him safe. The only reason you picked up on it is the potential bond between the two of you.”

 

 

Noah breathed in Luke’s faint but incredibly attractive smell. Inside, his heart was dancing. He’d hoped to one day meet someone that he felt the potential of connection with. The disaster of his relationship with Ameera had confirmed his sexuality, but this was completely unexpected. Their connection had probably saved Luke’s life. Noah didn’t want to let him go.

 

 

“Noah.” The Colonel’s tone called for his immediate attention. “You need to mark him.”

 

 

Noah nodded – there were a lot of alphas at the Mayer compound and they wouldn’t be shy about their interest in a new beta. Heart pounding, he nudged Luke awake, brushing a gentle kiss across his brow. Luke smiled sleepily at him, nuzzling closer. The balance of wolf and man was clearly off in him. Noah stared wordlessly at Luke’s beautiful face for a moment, then leaned in, needing Luke to understand.

 

 

“I need to claim you,” he said softly. “It won’t bond us, but you’ll be safer. You’ll be mine.”

 

 

Luke was silent for a few seconds, then he angled his face so that he could brush a lightning-quick kiss against Noah’s lips before deliberately baring his neck. Noah breathed in sharply, Luke was showing a lot of trust to a virtual stranger, but the connection between them was strong and Luke clearly felt it. Noah rubbed the pad of his thumb against the tendons of Luke’s neck, silently vowing that he would do everything he could to protect the beta, his mate.

 

 

He was usually so cautious, Maddie was going to tease him mercilessly about this, but he knew, deep in his bones, that he wanted Luke beside him. He’d never felt anything like it; no wonder some alphas went crazy when they were separated from their mates. He definitely didn’t want any other alpha claiming Luke. The thought alone made thick possessive anger roll through him. Such strength of feeling amazed Noah, it was like his decision had already been made. He wasn’t complaining, though Luke was, making an impatient noise and knocking a knee against him, making Noah laugh. Luke, whoever he’d been before, was still there buried under all the pain and grief, and Noah couldn’t wait to get to know him.

 

 

He kissed Luke’s neck, enjoying the pleased aroused noises that Luke made in response, and after licking a spot clean, he sank his sharpened teeth in gently. It wasn’t a full claiming mark, but it was enough to strengthen their connection. Other weres would be able to sense it too.

 

 

Luke made a happy sound and curled up against Noah, kissing his chest. Noah held him close as they approached the compound.

 

 

*

 

 

The compound was dark and the guards at the gate nodded when they saw the Colonel in the front seat. Noah pointed out his room’s window and kept up a quiet commentary of what life was like there. Luke was responsive and made sure to hold onto Noah, determined not to be separated from him.

 

 

The Colonel parked up and waited for Noah and Luke to exit. He was pleased about the match but worried, Noah could tell. He had good reason to worry – Luke was feral and while he was responsive, there was no guarantee that his condition would improve or that it wouldn’t get worse. He could attack members of the Mayer pack. He could attack Noah.

 

 

Noah felt Luke’s fingers intertwine with his, and a surge of heat and want burned through him. Luke was more than worth trying for.

 

 

The Colonel fixed his considerable gaze on Luke, who stared back, respectful but unbowed. Noah touched a hand to Luke’s shoulder. “My dad’s packmaster here. You need to submit to him.”

 

 

Luke’s expression twisted but he didn’t look defiant; hopefully he could sense the Colonel’s alpha nature. After a few long minutes, the beta bared his neck to Colonel Mayer who nodded. The other trucks were pulling in and the accompanying guards were shifting back to human form, all curious about the new arrival. Luke wasn’t afraid to meet people's stares, Noah liked that feistiness. He just hoped that that attitude didn’t extend to disrespect. Noah’s position in the pack as his father’s second could be precarious and a mate who misbehaved would only make things worse.

 

 

“Supplies in,” the Colonel ordered.

 

 

There was an immediate flurry of activity, leaving Noah to guide Luke indoors, talking quietly about the history of the place, how the Mayer compound had withstood the devastating riots and fury that had swept the country once werewolves had become public knowledge. Colonel Mayer had been expecting that kind of reaction and had prepared accordingly. While some of the pack hated humans, the Colonel allowed human pack members, people he deemed trustworthy and valuable. The Colonel could be surprising sometimes, Noah admitted to Luke.

 

 

“Noah!”

 

 

Casey rushed up, his eyes comically widening when he caught sight of Luke. “Wow, where did he come from? Did you get a discount for the smell?”

 

 

Ali punched his arm and smiled in gentle greeting towards Luke. “Hi, welcome to the compound.”

 

 

Luke looked a little nervous but he didn’t hide behind Noah. Noah squeezed his hand. “This is Luke Snyder. We don’t know exactly how he survived but I found him and…”

 

 

There was a gasp and Maddie, an alpha and the last to join the group gathering in the hallway, pointed at Luke. “You claimed him! Who are you and what have you done with the real Noah Mayer?”

 

 

Noah held up a hand anticipating the questions. “Not here. Look, he hasn’t talked yet. He’s pretty feral but he understands people. Yes, I felt the bond potential and yes, I started a claim, but that’s all right now.”

 

 

Ali nodded in understanding and patted Luke's arm. “Come on, Luke, I need to take a look at you for any injuries. Noah can come with us, if you like?”

 

 

Luke looked at Noah and Noah smiled, nudging him encouragingly. “Ali knows what she’s doing. Casey? Not so much.”

 

 

Casey’s answering yelp made Luke bark out something like a laugh and Noah ran a hand through the beta's hair fondly. God, he couldn’t believe how powerfully the bond was snaring him and it wasn't even near complete. He swallowed down the strong urge to bite Luke and kissed his cheek instead, ignoring Maddie’s coo of delight and gently disentangling himself from the beta.

 

 

“You need anything, you can trust these guys. If you need me, they’ll bring you straight away, okay? I need to talk to my Dad.”

 

 

Maddie gave him a commiserating look – word had probably spread already about Noah’s potential mate and there’d be a line of alphas ready to complain to the packmaster that Noah had gotten the beta first. Luke nuzzled against Noah's neck and gave him a long yearning look as Ali and Maddie led him away, chattering quietly. It’d be good for Luke to spend time with other betas; they’d be a comforting nourishing presence and they’d definitely ward off any posturing alphas.

 

 

His gaze lingered on the departing Luke, and Casey nudged him sharply. “Never let it be said that Noah Mayer takes the easy road.”

 

 

Noah nudged him back and went to find some pants. He was more than comfortable walking around naked - most werewolves were - but having important conversations with his Dad meant pants and probably a shirt too. No tie though, Noah could never get the knot right.

 

 

A brisk ten minutes later, he was knocking on his dad’s office door. The Colonel was expecting him, as was Ameera, a knowing look on her face. She’d really blossomed after mating with Daniel. The Colonel nodded at him.

 

 

“How’s Luke?”

 

 

“Ali’s checking him for injuries. He was comfortable with the betas and another alpha.”

 

 

“Good. Integration will be key. Six alphas have already demanded a chance to claim our new beta. Some of them said they can feel a potential bond.”

 

 

The Colonel’s thinning mouth said exactly how honest he thought those claims were. It wouldn’t be the first time that an alpha had tried to claim a beta with lies and desperation. Noah shifted on the spot, swallowing down a growl at the thought of anyone else claiming Luke.

 

 

“You’re sure of your claim?”

 

 

Noah nodded sharply. He’d never been so sure of anything. He so badly wanted to protect Luke, and see him submit and bare his neck and display Noah's claiming bite for everybody to see. How could the feeling be anything else? “Absolutely, sir.”

 

 

Ameera’s smile was wide and the Colonel even looked a little pleased. “You’re a lucky wolf.”

 

 

Noah smiled, thinking of Luke, broken but beautiful, and agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

Noah was pleased that he couldn’t smell any distress from Luke as he neared the medical wing. He waved at a couple of friends who were in for a regular physical – the Colonel liked his pack to stay strong and vigilant – and made his way towards the curtained-off area that he knew hid Luke from view.

 

 

“Just in time,” Ali called from behind the curtain.

 

 

Noah pushed his way in and felt his heart jump at the sight of Luke again. Luke smiled at him. He was still dirty but Ali was smiling too, patting his knee.

 

 

“He’s a little undernourished and there’s some nasty scratches on his arms and scalp, but apart from that, he’s in amazingly good shape.” Ali’s smile sharpened. “Also, he wouldn’t get cleaned up. I think he wants you around for that.”

 

 

Luke was biting his bottom lip and looking up from under his eyelashes at Noah. But Noah could see the smile tugging at Luke’s mouth; he knew exactly what he was doing. Noah pushed at his shoulder gently and Luke pushed back, his smile breaking out again. God, he was beautiful.

 

 

“Noah,” Ali’s voice was serious again. “I think…I don’t think he’s shifted since everything happened.”

 

 

Noah paused, trying to adsorb the hellish idea. How many months had Luke stayed in one form? “You mean he’s trapped in this form?”

 

 

Ali frowned. “Possibly, but I think it’s more likely that he won’t shift out of it, like he’s staying the way he was when…”

 

 

Yeah, that made a horrible kind of sense. Noah tried hard not to grimace and jerked his head towards the exit. Luke eagerly got to his feet, then paused and pressed his side briefly against Ali’s. Ali smiled softly, touched by the gesture and returned it just as quickly. The moment made Noah melt and he couldn’t resist kissing Luke’s temple as the beta reached his side. Luke’s smile was warm and he nuzzled against Noah’s neck.

 

 

Ali waved them off with a smile, promising to save them some food if they didn’t make it to dinner. It wasn’t a long walk to Noah’s quarters and as he was high-ranking in the pack; he was permitted an en-suite bathroom. He turned on the water, making sure that the temperature was warm and looked assessingly at Luke.

 

 

“I’m guessing you want company…?”

 

 

Luke’s smile was the same mixture of shy and sly as before and Noah ran gentle teasing knuckles across the beta’s cheek. Luke was definitely the strong-willed type, that much was obvious. He was maybe a little spoiled too. Noah definitely wanted to find out more. He could faintly smell Luke’s arousal. His own was probably pretty potent as he stripped off his smart clothes and folded them neatly. Some things were too ingrained to ever change.

 

 

Luke’s gaze hungrily raked over him, which only stoked Noah’s arousal, and he beckoned the beta closer. Luke obeyed immediately and sighed happily at the feel of skin-on-skin, pressing himself close to Noah’s chest. Noah closed his eyes and soaked the feeling in, how happy and fulfilling the connection felt between them. They stood that way for a while, both enjoying the moment until Noah tapped Luke’s shoulder and directed him into the shower. Luke was eager for the warm water and equally eager for Noah’s soapy hands to run all over his body, attempting to clean up. It took a long pleasurable time, skin slippery and eyes bright at the easy intimacy, but eventually Luke’s skin became pinker and his hair blonder. Noah found himself struck speechless - Luke was even more beautiful under all that grime.

 

 

Luke was looking at him with the same level of interest and arousal and, aware of Noah’s gaze, he tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck. Noah growled softly in his throat, his every instinct telling him to claim and take. Instead, he cupped Luke’s jaw and kissed him gently. Luke made an impatient protest of a sound but Noah just kissed him again, equally gently, and rested their foreheads together.

 

 

“I know you want this as much as I do. You can feel the connection, the potential bond, can’t you?”

 

 

Luke looked at him in disbelief and grabbed Noah’s free hand, pressing it to his own chest, over his heart. The way he was looking at Noah said everything. Noah took a deep breath. Luke’s scent was so much stronger now and it was thick with arousal and eagerness. That it was all for Noah was pretty humbling.

 

 

Noah kissed him again, unable to resist. This was what he’d always wanted, but he wanted to do it right.

 

 

“I want to hear you talk,” he said quietly, brushing fingers through Luke’s wet hair. “Something’s…whatever happened, things are still getting worked out and when they are, I hope you’ll still want me to claim you.”

 

 

Luke huffed out a noise that said exactly what he thought about waiting but he nuzzled close, nipping at Noah’s jaw. Noah turned the water off, letting the beta press more kisses and teeth to his jawline, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around Luke. Noah’s heart felt full. It wasn’t beating in time with Luke’s but there was a good melody happening.

 

 

It was a great start.

 

 

*

 

 

Luke progressed well as the days he spent in the Mayer compound became weeks. He began wearing clothes again, usually taking what he wanted from Noah’s room, glancing at Noah to check that that was okay. Noah loved seeing Luke in his clothes, wearing his scent, so yeah, it was more than fine with him.

 

 

Once, when Noah was getting dressed up for an important meeting with a neighboring pack, Luke made an impatient noise and batted Noah’s hands away to take control of his tie. Noah could taste his breath; he loved the look of concentration on Luke’s face. He loved that he could feel the warmth of Luke’s hands on the tie afterward as he drove off with his dad.

 

 

Luke spent a lot of time with Casey, Ali, and Ameera, enjoying the beta camaraderie and becoming more tactile with them as a result. Ali was pleased with his progress health-wise and told Noah that the fact that Luke was comfortable in the presence of another strong alpha like Maddie was a great sign.

 

 

He had frequent nightmares though. Noah was woken up several times a night by Luke's shouts and would find the beta shaking and choking out sounds, his hands gouging marks onto his own skin. He always seemed to scrape at his scalp, like he was trying to dig out the nightmare images. Noah pried Luke's fingers free and spoke quietly and insistently, telling Luke he was safe now, rubbing his scent onto the beta's skin, coaxing him into lying against his alpha's chest. Luke always calmed down eventually, whimpering distress and relief in equal measure. It often took Noah a while to get to sleep afterward, wanting more than anything to take away Luke's pain.

 

 

On Luke's first night in the compound, Noah had told him that he was welcome to sleep in somebody else's room, that maybe he'd like to pile up with some betas. As a member of the pack, he was expected to. Werewolves rarely slept alone, needing the tactile company of pack. There were some pack members that Noah told Luke to avoid though – the super-possessive alphas who wanted no one near their mates, the newly-mated pairings, and the alphas with nasty edges, particularly the ones with more than one eye on dethroning the packmaster. Luke had nodded at all of that, clearly memorizing the names, but he had shaken his head when Noah had offered to take him to Casey or Ali. Then he'd pointedly lain down on Noah's bed, his choice clear. Usually, it was the alpha who sought out the beta. Obviously Luke liked to do things his way. Noah liked that a lot more than he probably should.

 

 

So Luke shared Noah's bed every night, burrowing into his warmth, exposing his neck and reeking of happy arousal when Noah sucked very temporary marks onto his skin. They both got helplessly hard but Noah maintained his stance. Luke still wasn't completely himself yet and Noah wanted every part of the beta. He wanted to hear Luke moaning his name.

 

 

Luke gave him baleful looks and rubbed up against him. Noah tried tugging Luke's hair to make him stop, but that only made Luke moan more and go all glassy-eyed and soft-lipped. Noah bit down his own growling groan and pinched sharply at Luke's hip, which got him a nip to the fingers but a reluctant stillness too. Thank God.

 

 

A couple of times, Noah attempted to get Luke to shift forms. But when they went into the woods behind the compound, Luke only watched as Noah and several of the pack's betas shifted, his jaw firm and his eyes darting about worriedly. No matter what Noah and the others tried, Luke refused to shift into his wolf form. He couldn't refuse forever though. He _couldn't._

 

 

For a while, Luke wouldn't eat in the main hall. Instead, he accepted the food that Noah, Ali, or Casey brought to Noah's room for him, though he never ate much in their presence. Some time later, Noah found little food parcels wrapped in scraps of paper or cloth, hidden beside the bed and behind the hot water pipes. His heart broke, was this how Luke had lived on his family's land? Burying and hiding supplies? Furtive and scared?

 

 

One afternoon, Noah unwrapped a couple of the food parcels and pointedly ate them in front of Luke, offering some to the beta with an encouraging expression. Luke stared at him, but curled up beside Noah and slowly ate the food. It took more work to persuade him to eat with the pack in the dining hall, and Noah wasn't thrilled by the collection of very interested looks that the beta got. Luke always looked most comfortable beside Noah.

 

 

*

 

 

“You still haven't claimed him.”

 

 

Noah's posture stiffened at his father's words. The Colonel stared at him, waiting for an answer. Noah hated that he had to explain himself at all. Weren't his reasons obvious?

 

 

“He's not...himself, not totally....”

 

 

“Admirable, but you can't leave a beta unclaimed for so long...”

 

 

“...And I don't want him resentful or angry after we mate. That'll only hurt the pack and other alphas would definitely challenge me.”

 

 

“Of course he'll be resentful and angry. He saw his pack murdered.” The Colonel was bluntly honest and Noah flinched. “But he wants to mate with you, any wolf can smell that. And alphas will make advances soon if you don't make a claim.”

 

 

It was a warning – the Colonel had clearly heard things. Well, it was more likely that Ameera had been listening out again; she had a real skill for unearthing what people wanted kept from the packmaster. The Colonel was right; Noah and Luke had been lucky that nobody had made an overt advance yet. There were alphas who sniffed at Luke when he walked past and who eyed him hungrily, but nobody had tried to claim him yet. It probably wasn't far off though.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

*

 

 

Noah thought about Luke a lot, about pinning him to the bed, about sliding in balls-deep and hearing him whimper. He thought about the claiming bite. He'd been thinking about it for days now, weeks. Luke often wore an expression that said he was thinking about it too. Noah tried to look away, from the heat and need and want. He didn't succeed all that often.

 

 

Maddie nudged him sharply, responding to Noah's bared teeth with a snarl of her own. Their expressions became smiles pretty quickly though and Noah rested his arm against hers, more comfortable with her than with most alphas. His gaze followed hers, landing on Luke who was sat beside Ameera, listening and eating as she talked quietly. They were sat close together, beta friends, with Casey and Ali grabbing food nearby and probably intending to join them. Luke looked like he belonged, like he was happy and comfortable. It warmed Noah and he was on his feet before he fully realized, about to go and sit beside Luke and maybe kiss him, because how could he not when Luke looked like that? But then Maddie suddenly gripped his arm and gave him a look with significant eyebrows.

 

 

“The alphas are circling,” she said mildly, because they were surrounded by pack members with wolf-sharp hearing. “He's made it clear who he wants.”

 

 

Noah grimaced, because yes, it was clear who Luke wanted and the Colonel had been more than clear when it came to what he wanted done – a mated alpha was stronger after all and Colonel Mayer wanted Noah as strong as possible for when he eventually took over as packmaster. The Colonel wanted his son happy too though and apparently thought that Luke could provide that. Noah thought so too.

 

 

But...

 

 

He was opening his mouth to remind Maddie just why what he and Luke both wanted was so completely complicated and on a dangerous knife-edge seeing as there was a maddening itch under his skin due to the other alphas' behavior towards Luke, when there was a shout and a crash as a table got overturned, snarls suddenly filling the air. Noah could smell Luke's anger and a terrifying sharp sliver of fear. As one, he and Maddie plowed through the crowd and found Luke being pushed behind Ali and Casey, all three of them baring sharpened teeth. Ali's eyes flashed gold and she didn't back down, even though Kevin, an athletic young alpha, was posturing right into her space.

 

 

“You've got no right,” Ali hissed at him, her hands clawed and poised.

 

 

Kevin snarled and there were gashes across his face, healing fast but clearly pretty nasty. “I know what's available. I've got every right.”

 

 

“And he can say 'no',” Casey jumped in. “Which he did, unless you take a clawing as acceptance. Kinda explains how you're still not mated.”

 

 

Kevin made a move towards them and, though it could lead to severe punishment in some packs, the betas stood their ground. Noah only had eyes for Luke. He didn't look hurt, just really pissed-off. Ameera had a soft hand on his shoulder and looked tight with anger herself. Noah was full of possessive anger, wanting to grab Luke, to scent him and check that he wasn't hurt. Noah wanted to _bite._

 

 

Instead, he simply said “Luke.”

 

 

That got everybody's attention and Luke immediately wended past Ali and Casey to Noah's side. He pressed up against the alpha, exchanging scents. Kevin's nostrils flared and Noah held his gaze, his own anger still rolling, causing his teeth to sharpen.

 

 

They stayed frozen in that moment for what felt like forever, the atmosphere charged. Then Kevin spoke, quiet and threatening.

 

 

“I know what's available.”

 

 

He stared pointedly for a moment at Noah, then left the room. Gossip chatter immediately filled the silence and Maddie gave Noah a challenging look of her own.

 

 

“Be selfish for once, Noah, for the sake of the pack.”

 

 

Noah swallowed and stared down at Luke, who was wrapping an arm around his waist, face pressed against Noah's neck. Maddie was right - the pack was going to get even more unstable if Luke went unclaimed for much longer. It could cause fights at least, and at worst...

 

 

At worst, Luke could be thrown out of the pack, or killed due to an alpha frenzy.

 

 

Noah tightened his grip on Luke and brushed a kiss against his brow. Ali and Casey smiled, their teeth blunt now and their eyes much more human. Casey gave a sloppy salute. There were still alphas watching Luke, their gazes a lot like Kevin's. Noah quickly tugged Luke out of the room and Luke followed, allowing himself to be guided back to their quarters. _Their_ quarters. Yeah, it'd been their quarters ever since Luke had first arrived.

 

 

Noah sighed as he locked the door behind them before quickly making his way over to the bed, pulling Luke down to lie beside him. He needed to think and he needed to feel Luke...who was making strange noises in his throat. Anger? Frustration maybe? Noah tipped Luke's chin upward, taking in his drawn-down eyebrows and the way that his throat was trembling. Heat punched through Noah's stomach, he wanted to make Luke tremble. He wanted to mark him up and...

 

 

“Noah.”

 

 

Noah blinked and dropped his gaze uncomprehendingly to Luke's mouth. It moved. “Noah.”

 

 

Inside, Noah howled. On the outside, he cradled Luke's face, his heart beating at a million times a minute. He couldn't stop staring at Luke, even more than he usually did. This was...this was _actually_ happening?

 

 

_“Luke.”_

 

 

Luke dived forwards, fusing his mouth to Noah's. It was a full-on attack, Luke dragged his fingers down Noah's arms, then clutched at his hair before fighting with Noah's shirt. Noah didn't hold back either, his tongue licked into Luke's mouth and his hands flew over Luke's body, wanting to touch as much as possible. Then Luke's hips started pistoning insistently and he was hard against Noah's thigh.

 

 

“Noah,” he whined between kisses. “Noah...want...mate.”

 

 

Noah groaned. God, there was Luke, more of the pushy personality that Noah had just known was under there, waiting to come out in words. He pushed Luke back a little, though his wolf-side howled in protest.

 

 

“Luke, you're...” Noah couldn't help breaking out into a wide almost-giddy smile, one hand stroking Luke's face. He felt amazing and he had to tell Luke that “You're so beautiful and...”

 

 

Luke dived forward again, his mouth insistent against Noah's and his hands frantically trying to undress the alpha. Noah laughed, feeling delirious. Luke was saying everything pretty articulately without words ironically. Noah slowed the kiss down and pushed Luke back again, laughing at the look of pure frustration and disbelief Luke was wearing.

 

 

“I know, God, and I know you're aware of that.” Noah looked ruefully downward and Luke slyly rubbed his thigh against Noah's straining hard-on. Noah made an embarrassing noise “That is not playing fair.”

 

 

Luke looked exasperated now. “All the time you've made us wait, that's fair?! I want this, you.”

 

 

Noah's heartbeat was still quick and his eyes widened at Luke's words. His speech was getting more voluminous and Luke was reaching for him again and Noah could only reach too, gathering Luke close to him, reveling in his heartbeat and his aroused desperate scent. Luke was talking; Luke still wanted to be his.

 

 

They could do this.

 

 

Noah kissed Luke's brow, then his cheeks and jaw before hovering over his lips. “Okay.”

 

 

Luke's answering grin was sharp and hungry. “Okay.”

 

 

They pressed together, mouths and hands still frantic, Noah wasn't so cautious now, and there was a wild joy to the moment too – Luke had found his voice again and they were mates. Noah pushed Luke's shirt over his head and laughed at Luke's cursing as he fumbled with a belt. Luke nipped at his ear in retaliation and then fiercely pulled Noah's jeans down.

 

 

They'd been naked together before - they were werewolves after all - but this was charged and Luke was muttering words as he kissed Noah's chest and bit at his nipples, words like 'mine' and 'fuck.’ Noah cracked a smile. Luke was happy to follow his lead but there was a streak of pushy need running through the beta too. Noah liked that, he hadn't found anything about Luke that he didn't like yet.

 

 

Of course Noah was an alpha so he could be pushy too. Without warning, he rolled them so that Luke was pinned underneath him. Luke didn't struggle; instead he bared his neck and rolled his hips, urging Noah on. Noah groaned, God, the feeling of their cocks touching like that...

 

 

He buried his teeth in Luke's neck, not quite a claiming bite but the bond between them still responded, feeling like it was growing as they rocked together. And then Noah was licking at the fresh mark on Luke's neck, muttering 'mine' over and over again, wanting desperately to claw his way into Luke's body. He was tugging at Luke's hair, and Luke arched his back with a shout that was pretty much a howl, coming fast and hot. Noah groaned, managing to wrap a hand around his own cock, his skin slick with Luke's release. He only needed a couple of strokes before he was coming too, just as fast and just as hot.

 

 

Luke collapsed happily on top of him, nosing at Noah's neck. “Good start.”

 

 

Noah made a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan, a feeling of sheer awe and possessive happiness pushing a smile onto his face that felt like it was never going to leave. He curled a hand into Luke's hair and dragged him into a sweet lingering kiss. “You're such a brat.”

 

 

Luke just looked smug and gave Noah's neck a quick bite. “ _Your_ brat.”

 

 

Noah wasn't going to argue with that, not when there was satisfied heat curling around his heart and Luke was nuzzling down his body to lick up all the stickiness.

 

 

*

 

 

The night didn’t end there; they only paused to share a shower. Luke dropped to his knees to enthusiastically wrap his lips around Noah's cock, and Noah returned the favor once they'd stumbled damply back into the bedroom. They couldn't stop kissing. They slept even more intertwined than usual, Luke's cheek resting over Noah's heart.

 

 

Noah woke up first, at what felt like a ridiculously early hour, dragged out of dreams by the strong smell of coffee and Ameera's scent at the door. She didn't knock. Noah smiled down at the thatch of blonde hair obscuring his view and felt the bond practically pulse. It felt as impatient as Luke. Noah's smile became a grin as he ran fingers down the rosy-white skin of Luke's body, every part of him relishing the closeness, the level of inner intimacy that they hadn't had together before the previous night.

 

 

He didn't have time to linger on those kinds of Luke-centric thoughts though, Ameera was waiting patiently. So Noah carefully slid out from under Luke, managing not to wake him, and pulled on jeans without bothering with underwear. Ameera had seen him look much worse.

 

 

She smiled when he opened the door and handed him a steaming mug of coffee, sweetened exactly the way he liked it. Noah groaned out his thanks as he sipped at it. He was confused when Ameera handed him a small ring of keys though.

 

 

“Your day is free. I'm taking your duties.” Her smile was a sharp warning. “You will do the same for me when Daniel returns.”

 

 

Noah nodded vaguely at the mention of Ameera's mate, who was currently visiting a northern territory as a Mayer pack ambassador. It was dangerous work, avoiding the many humans dedicated to hunting and killing weres, and Danny had been gone for almost a month. Ameera was coping well with the separation. But why was she freeing up Noah's day?

 

 

Ameera smiled at him. “The cottage at the western gate is free. Your father approves, but you only have the day. We will keep the wolves from your door.”

 

 

Noah stared at her dumbly for a moment, then put his coffee down so that he could give her a proper fierce hug. Ameera laughed into his shoulder, her scent was so happy, like lemongrass and the pale violets that she always gathered for the room she shared with Danny. Noah really was blessed.

 

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, his voice thick and heartfelt.

 

 

“Congratulations,” She pulled back to look at him seriously. “Try to get him to shift, but don't run together until the claim is made.”

 

 

The warning was clear; the pack's alphas who were interested in Luke weren't going to back off just because Noah and Luke's relationship had evolved. They wouldn't give up on Luke until a proper mating claim was made. So Ameera was giving the pair an escape to some space and time together. Noah nodded and watched her leave before retreating back into his room.

 

 

He noticed the time with a groan – he'd been right, it was way too early, only just six a.m. It was a good idea of Ameera's though; few of the pack except those on guard duty would be awake so Noah and Luke had a chance to slip away unnoticed.

 

 

Noah smiled as he drank in the sight of Luke sprawled out on the sheets, peaceful and happy. His mate, so close to being claimed. Oh, they had a lot to talk about, but the important things were already known between them, thank God. Noah sat down on the bed and stroked at Luke's shoulder, watching as the combination of his touch and the potent smell of coffee woke Luke up. He didn't look thrilled about it and grasped blindly for the mug.

 

 

“Coffee...”

 

 

Noah chuckled as Luke sat up and thirstily drank down the hot liquid, his eyes still closed. Eventually he opened them and a very happy and horny scent unfurled. Noah leaned in for a kiss, morning breath be damned. Luke clearly didn't have a problem with it, responding eagerly, tasting of coffee and richly of himself. God, Noah wanted more.

 

 

Forcing himself to pull back – because he could have more, as long as he didn't get distracted - Noah jingled the keys enticingly. Luke raised confused eyebrows and drank more coffee. Apparently it was a good enough substitute when Noah's mouth wasn't available.

 

 

“We've got a free day and somewhere private...”

 

 

Noah let the idea dangle and Luke's eyes lit up in response. He grasped hold of Noah's arm, his fingers digging in hard. “Promise?”

 

 

He really had to ask? Especially after the previous night? But, Noah conceded, it had been pretty much all stop-start from Luke's point of view, he had every right to doubt. Noah leaned in to kiss Luke gently, a chaste meaningful press of lips. Luke whimpered softly, his forehead resting against Noah's once their mouths separated.

 

 

“Promise,” Noah confirmed, a little hoarsely, his own heartbeat loud in his ears. “Hence the early wake-up. You're still the pack's most wanted. Come on.”

 

 

Luke grumbled but got out of bed to pull the bare minimum of clothing on, shamelessly watching as Noah did the same. They were werewolves and so were immune to most things, but they could still feel the discomfort of wintery weather.

 

 

Just as they were about to leave, Luke suddenly wrapped his arms around Noah, his face tucked against the alpha's neck. It felt a lot like gratitude. Noah held on tight, his own feelings reflecting that back. They were breathless and silent for a handful of moments, then they moved. They were in sync; Noah locked up their quarters and led the way to the compound's back door. They didn't pass anybody on the way out and the path was clear as they started the walk towards the Mayer territory's western gate.

 

 

“Sometimes wolves need space from the pack, or mated pairings do,” Noah explained on the way. “Or there are prisoners who need to be kept separate. When Dad had the compound built, he had a few other buildings constructed on the property too.”

 

 

Luke nodded, staying close to Noah until he darted off into a patch of shadowy trees. He returned quickly with a handful of familiar leafy green plants with bright orange flowers – they were the ones he’d shown Noah and the Colonel before, the plants that he’d used to disguise his scent.

 

 

“For privacy,” Luke added, already shedding the leaves and grinding the flower’s pollen to dust between his palms.

 

 

It was a great idea. By the time they got to the cottage, their scents were lost to any who’d be searching for Luke. Noah checked the cottage’s surroundings before entering and locking the door behind them. It was a pretty basic set-up – only a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom with a sparse amount of furniture over all. Luke didn’t seem to care; he was already beginning to shed his clothing.

 

 

Noah watched appreciatively and Luke smiled slyly, dragging his shirt off slowly and raising his arms above his head to give Noah a lingering view. Noah had to get closer, to pull off his own clothes so that he and Luke could be skin-on-skin again. Luke made an extremely agreeable noise and Noah pulled him near enough to taste, muttering between kisses

 

 

“Afterward, we talk.”

 

 

Luke keened. “Can’t wait.”

 

 

He didn’t sound like he was being sarcastic either. Words spilled out of him as they tussled together into the bedroom, tongues and fingers desperate to claim and mark. Luke gasped out his appreciation – “God, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t believe it,” - his annoyance at Noah’s imposed waiting period – “I have never jerked off so much in my life and I was a really horny teenager,” – and his current desperation, filled with sincerity – “I swear _I’ll_ claim _you_ if you don’t get your teeth into me soon. Seriously, I’ve never wanted anybody this much. Please.”

 

 

Noah moaned at hearing Luke form words, at hearing his fervent desire. Yet for all his bossy talk, Luke was happy to cede to Noah. He wasn’t trying to be anything other than a beta. He proudly bared his neck and dug his fingers into Noah’s back. Noah growled and managed to fumble lube out of a fully-stocked bedside drawer as his mouth went to work on Luke. The beta overflowed with compliments and words, like he'd been dammed up and the release was a joyful rush that just couldn't be stopped. Noah slicked up his fingers and began working Luke open, his gaze riveted to Luke’s face. The beta breathed in sharply.

 

 

“Holy shit!”

 

 

His expression contorted beautifully and he lurched upward to mash his mouth to Noah’s, whining his need and arousal and imploring Noah to bite him, fuck, _please_. Noah could feel himself trembling; he was so full of wonder and growing possessive lust – only he got to see Luke like this. This was _his._

 

 

Luke’s hips were thrusting hard and his eyes suddenly flashed gold. Noah’s breath quickened – he loved it when Luke's wolf-side was close to the surface. Noah removed his fingers and Luke lay still, reverent and suddenly patient as Noah pressed his cock in, his fingers entangled with Noah’s, his neck still desperately bared. But when Noah started moving, so did Luke. He babbled out curses and endearments and wrapped his legs eagerly around Noah’s waist, urging him closer, faster, harder, come on, Noah, God, _more_ , I need more. Noah growled and wrapped a hand around Luke’s cock. He could feel the expected shifting; his wolf-side knew the claim was coming. His eyes glowed and his claws were starting to show. His teeth were sharp and ready.

 

 

He looked down at Luke, sweating, frantic, and begging, all for Noah. The alpha snarled triumphantly, every part of him vibrating with what was about to happen. He pressed his mouth to Luke’s ear, just for a moment.

 

 

“Mine.”

 

 

_“Yes.”_

 

 

At Luke’s hissed answer, his hips still rolling needily, Noah sank his teeth into Luke’s neck. His hand continued stroking Luke’s cock and Luke? Luke was howling, full-throated and desperate. Noah came chokingly and without warning, Luke following close behind, and the bond _surged_ between them, the claim snapping everything into place. Noah released Luke’s neck, but immediately began licking at the mark there. It would scar nicely, permanently. He couldn’t stop looking at it.

 

 

Luke looked dazed and completely sated, but his expression was still cut with hunger when he turned towards Noah.

 

 

“Fuck, we are doing that again. A lot.”

 

 

Noah murmured agreement against Luke's skin. He wanted to make more marks; he wanted to cover Luke with claims. At least the room was full of their combined scent now; it had washed away the blocking veil of the plants. Everybody vaguely nearby would know what had happened; Luke was off the market. He was Noah's now.

 

 

Noah's lips curled with satisfaction and overwhelming bone-deep happiness. Luke was his.

 

 

He kissed Luke from neck to jaw to lips and settled there for a while, worshiping his mate's lush mouth. Luke sighed happily, his arms content around Noah. They had both been claimed at last.

 

 

Noah released Luke's mouth eventually. “Mmm, worth the wait.”

 

 

Luke smiled, one hand buried in Noah's dark hair. It was starting to curl now thanks to its length; Casey had been teasing him about it a lot.

 

 

“Doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

 

 

They stayed wrapped up in each other, exchanging kisses, until Noah sighed and reluctantly pulled away to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He could feel Luke's eyes on him as he cleaned them both off. Noah stared back as he lay down again, their faces close together. They wouldn't have much privacy once they were back in the compound where Noah had to put the pack first as the packmaster's second, though it would be expected for him to be somewhat preoccupied by Luke, his mate. Luke would always be the exception.

 

 

Noah nudged him, gentle and teasing. “Talk.”

 

 

Luke laughed and it was a beautiful sound. “God, I have so much to tell you, you have no idea.”

 

 

He leaned in to kiss Noah, like it was a vitally important part of the conversation. It always would be. Noah drank in Luke's warm presence and wrapped a secure arm around him. Luke's eyes were serious and melancholy when he spoke again.

 

 

“First of all, you didn't have to search me out or bring me here. I could have been a danger to your pack, your family, but you brought me anyway and...” Luke let out a sigh and very softly kissed the corner of Noah's mouth. _“Thank you.”_

 

 

Noah swallowed and nuzzled his face close to Luke's for a moment. Truthfully, it hadn't really felt like a choice to him at the time. He'd known that the strange feral werewolf was his mate and so hadn't been able to leave him behind. As an alpha, his instinct had been to protect, comfort, and heal. His instinct had been right.

 

 

Luke talked a lot that morning. He laughed as he talked about Casey, Ali, and Ameera, his affection for them clear and genuine. He loved hanging out with them and had quickly felt at home with them when he'd obviously needed company and comfort. He admitted that he was surprised at how easily he'd taken to Maddie, considering that she had been an unknown alpha, but he'd seen how she was with the other betas, protective without being possessive or suffocating. Noah smiled, because that was Maddie. She was a great alpha, and a wonderful friend. He'd never been jealous of the time she'd spent with Luke, because he'd known that her priority was keeping Luke safe and happy.

 

 

Luke got angry when he talked about Kevin’s advances towards him, though he said it wasn’t the first time that an alpha had heavily commented on his unclaimed status. Luke could handle that, he’d only clawed Kevin when the alpha had suggested that maybe Noah just wasn’t a good or strong enough alpha since he hadn’t claimed Luke after more than a month. After all, Noah and Ameera hadn’t worked out, had they? Noah was used to those kinds of comments, though they still made his temper snarl and his wolf-side growl.

 

 

He wondered passingly if Luke’s anger, that violent defensiveness of his alpha, was what had finally pushed Luke’s words out. Or maybe it had just been the amount of time that had passed and the steeped comfort of a pack or…it could have been so many things.

 

 

Everything felt quiet when Luke talked about his family; he smiled through unshed tears as he talked about his grandmother's amazing baking, and how his parents had fought sometimes but were so clearly meant to be mates and so had always found their way back to each other. His tears fell when he talked about his siblings, about Ethan's drawings, Faith's rebellious nature, and Natalie's sweetness. Noah held him and kissed away his tears.

 

 

Luke admitted, in a tight voice, that he had a biological father, Damian Grimaldi. Luke wanted to keep his distance. He’d been burned too often by Damian before. Grimaldi was an old wolf name, a powerful one. Noah recognized it. Why hadn't Damian come running once he’d heard about the Snyder massacre? Luke's expression twisted bitterly.

 

 

“He always wanted me to be a Grimaldi, you know? To take on his name and be part of his pack, to learn how to lead them in the future after him, but all he did was make Mom really unhappy and...yeah, he cares about his name and the fact that I don't use it, but not about me. He's really _not_ my father.”

 

 

Noah murmured comforting nonsense and nosed at the claiming bite, reminding Luke that he wasn't alone. Noah would have to tell his father about Luke's Grimaldi blood, in case Damian came looking if Luke's survival became public knowledge. But now that Luke was claimed by a Mayer, his connection to the Grimaldis became much weaker. And Luke had clearly chosen another name a long time ago; Noah wasn't going to take that from him now. The Colonel had always said that Holden Snyder was a good man.

 

 

Noah kissed Luke's neck. “You're a Snyder.”

 

 

Luke shivered and nodded, hiding his face against Noah's chest.

 

 

*

 

 

There were important things to do, but first there was more touching and then there was Luke on his knees, his hands braced against the headboard, and Noah thrusting hard and fierce into him from behind because Luke wanted to _burn_ and Noah wanted to share that. Eventually they stumbled into the bathroom and washed up in the tiny shower. At least the water was hot and the shower gel smelled like watermelon. Noah hoisted Luke up against the slippery shower wall and became transfixed by the rivulets of water running down Luke's body and by how Luke panted Noah's name, like it was the only thing that mattered. Noah came with a groan that made his ribs ache.

 

 

Ameera had made sure that there was food in the kitchen – cuts of meat if they were really hungry, and cereal, bread, and butter. Luke licked butter from his thumb and scattered crumbs everywhere. He smiled at Noah and crowded close, still needing contact despite his voice's return. Noah had almost expected Luke to pull away once he could verbally communicate again, but Luke was as tactile as before, pressing against Noah's side, sliding into his lap, refusing to be out of his personal space. Thank God. Noah's relief was dizzying. He never wanted to let go of Luke.

 

 

“I'm right here,” Luke said suddenly, his fingers cupping Noah's face, his eyes bright and intuitive. “Not going anywhere.”

 

 

Luke tasted of raspberry preserve and Fruit Loops. Noah could get addicted to Luke's mouth. Noah snorted quietly. He was fooling himself – he was already addicted to Luke.

 

 

Finally, hopefully, Noah got to his feet and held out a hand. Luke looked at him questioningly but didn’t hesitate – he placed his hand in Noah’s. Noah smiled and kissed Luke’s knuckles. He was sorry to leave the cottage - it stank of their coupling - but they needed to go outside.

 

 

Noah’s heart was hammering fast and he knew that Luke could hear it. Luke was looking concerned now and was clearly about to speak but Noah shook his head and once they were out under the weak sunlight again, he stepped closer.

 

 

“I want to meet your wolf.”

 

 

Luke’s expression turned sorrowful and tight and he glanced away. “I…I tried, but since…I haven’t been able to since before…”

 

 

Noah tugged him into an embrace, crooning comfort. “I’m here.”

 

 

Luke’s smile was watery but he nudged an affectionate hand against Noah, thanking him as they separated. He was clearly a talker, used to enthusiastically rambling out what was on his mind, but he said a lot without words too. Noah liked that he got to experience and understand that side of Luke.

 

 

He kissed Luke’s neck and ran teeth across the claiming mark. Then he took a step back and shifted. He immediately rubbed against Luke’s legs, encouraging and scent-marking. Luke was his and Noah always wanted to remind Luke of that. His wolf was all sharp instinct and was thrilled to have his mate beside him.

 

 

Luke rubbed a hand through Noah’s fur, patting his flank. Noah knew that he retained his blue eyes in wolf-form and that his fur was as dark as his human hair. Ali had once asked, with laughing eyes, if his fur would soon start to curl like his hair did. Casey had laughed so much at that that he’d almost choked on his mouthful of coffee.

 

 

Luke bit his lip, he still looked worried and tense, but Noah pressed close, licking at Luke’s shin, wanting him to know what he was welcome and wanted. Luke stroked Noah’s back and let out a murmur of discontent, but he knew what his alpha wanted and the instinct to shift had to be howling inside of him, like it must have been for weeks now, only maybe it was howling stronger with Noah in wolf-form and their bond calling for them to be together. He’d stayed too long in one form; werewolves were supposed to be a balance of two.

 

 

So Luke took a deep breath and a last look at Noah, and after a few agonizing failed attempts, he slowly, painfully, shifted. Noah yelped happily, drinking in the sight of his beta’s wolf-form. There Luke was, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it; his fur a pale blond color and his eyes dark and sharp. He moved slowly, then quicker, running away and then back again, clearly enjoying his wolf-form after so long without it. Noah tumbled him onto his back and they wrestled, Luke allowing Noah to gently close teeth around his throat. Noah yipped joyfully; finally he got to share this with his mate.

 

 

Later, they would talk more; they would meet with the Colonel and painfully discuss Luke’s survival experience and who could have been behind the Snyder massacre. Luke would grow taut and angry, revealing how resentful Damian had always been about his ex-wife Lily choosing another wolf over him and how Damian had kept insisting that Luke should be with the Grimaldi pack. Noah and the Colonel would exchange looks, wondering how far the spurned Alpha would go to punish his ex-wife and to control and reshape his dismissive heir.

 

 

Noah would take Luke to where the ashes of his family were buried on the Snyder property which Colonel Mayer was now managing. Luke would shed tears and shake and hold onto Noah desperately, and Noah would cover him in loving touches and listen to stories and eventually tell Luke about his mother, the Colonel’s wife, about how she’d died and how he still missed her even though it had happened so many years ago. Luke would kiss his tears away.

 

 

Luke would still have nightmares. He’d still scratch at his skull, desperate to claw the bloodied images out. Noah would still desperately wish that he could do something to help.

 

 

Luke would smell unbelievably smug whenever alphas grumbled at his mate-scent, at how their coupling was completely obnoxiously obvious. Noah would call him a brat and Luke would grin sly and shameless, reminding Noah that he was Noah’s brat, and everything would start all over again as they scrambled into bed together.

 

 

Aaron, an alpha with definite packmaster ambitions, would sneer that he preferred Luke as a mute mutt and that the beta should be kept collared until he learned how to behave properly. Luke would snort derisively, taking a seat on Noah’s lap and replying that he knew his place and that anyway, Noah liked him talkative. Noah, growling at Aaron, would possessively nip at his mate’s neck, his mood lightening at the truth of Luke’s words. Because he did love Luke talkative as much as he loved him silent, all those words, so many of them describing what Luke wanted Noah to do to him, listing all the things he loved about Noah, _loved._

 

 

Most alphas would hear Luke’s declaration and assume that it was a beta conceding its inferiority to an alpha. But Noah knew what Luke was actually saying – that he knew his place was with Noah.

 

 

All of that was to come. For now, the wolves were together, mated, a pair in both forms. Noah nuzzled his snout at Luke’s shoulder and licked at the beta’s jawline. He nodded towards the wide open spaces that were part of the Mayer pack’s territory. Luke agreed with an apparently-casual ear-flick before suddenly darting off without warning. Noah barked his surprise and amusement and easily caught up with his mate. Side by side, they ran.

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
